The goal of the Second International Symposium on Hormonal Carcinogenesis is to provide a forum for both USA and foreign investigators of different disciplines who are actively engaged in the leading edges of research in hormonal carcinogenesis. Since this field has attracted scientists from widely diverse disciplines (i.e. toxicology, cell and molecular biology, 'pathology, biochemistry, etc) it is pertinent that such investigators are provided a forum to analyze, critically evaluate, and discuss the latest developments, unresolved problems, and current theories in hormonal carcinogenesis. The field of hormonal carcinogenesis is a rapidly expanding one because of the growing realization for a primary role of hormones in the etiology of some of the major human cancers; particularly the breast, prostate, ovary, and uterus. The 1994 Symposium, to be held in conjunction with the Karolinska Institute (Novum Research Park), has expanded its focus to include epidemiology (molecular) and clinical (OC's, post-menopausal estrogen/progestin risk) features of hormonal carcinogenesis, in addition to in-depth dissemination of the cellular and molecular mechanisms involved in hormonal carcinogenic processes as evolved from experimental animal model systems. Hormonal regulation of proliferation, differentiation, and neoplastic transformation of cells will be emphasized by organ sites. These include mammary gland, uterus/pituitary, kidney, liver, and prostate. Poster Sessions will emphasize epidemiology of hormonal cancers and also cell and molecular biology. State of the Art lectures, a new feature of these Symposia, will be presented on significant subjects relevant to hormonal carcinogenesis. Because of the comprehensive and integrated format, these Symposia, they have become the major international forum for dissemination of the latest advances, both in data and theory, in the field. The proceedings will be published in book form to provide wider exposure of information generated from this Symposium.